MacLarry and the Stinky Cheese Battle/Credits
Directors *Mike Nawrocki Producers *Chris Wall Writers *Dustin Ballard *Mike Nawrocki *Philip Walton *Mark Steele Music *Kurt Heinecke Voices *Dustin Ballard as Barber-Barians, Friends, Romans and Country Fans *Tanja Crouch as Choir *Rachel Curet as Barber-Barians, Friends, Romans and Country Fans *Ron Eddy as Barber-Barians, Friends, Romans and Country Fans *Russ Evers as Barber-Barians, Friends, Romans and Country Fans *Henry Haggard as Chog Norrius and Ted Turnip *Brittni McAlister as Barber-Barians, Friends, Romans and Country Fans *Brian Mitchell as Barber-Barians, Friends, Romans and Country Fans *Michael K. Nawrocki as Barber-Barian Kid *Mike Nawrocki as MacLarry (Larry the Cucumber), Donald (Jerry Gourd), Jean-Claudius Pea Toran (Jean-Claude Pea), Garius Grape, Tom Turnip, Tim Turnip, Tod Turnip and Gladiators *Haverly Pennington as Barber-Barians, Friends, Romans and Country Fans *John Pfaender as Barber-Barians, Friends, Romans and Country Fans *Jim Poole as MacScooter (Scooter) *Paul Rinkes as Choir *Brian Roberts as Stevus Grape and Tad Turnip *Maggie Roberts as BArber-Barian Kid *Jessica Shaw as Barber-Barians, Friends, Romans and Country Fans *Sarah Smith as Barber-Barians, Friends, Romans and Country Fans *Brittany Stephens as Barber-Barians, Friends, Romans and Country Fans *Cydney Trent as MacTunia (Petunia Rhubarb) *Phil Vischer as MacBob (Bob the Tomato), MacJimmy (Jimmy Gourd), MacNezzer (Mr. Nezzer), Pompous Maximus (Mr. Lunt), Phillipus Pea Toran (Phillipe Pea) and Narrator *Logan White as Barber-Barian Kid *Andrew Youssi as Barber-Barians, Friends, Romans and Country Fans *Jason Zito as Barber-Barians, Friends, Romans and Country Fans Choir *Tanja Crouch *Russ Evers *Brittni McAlister *Mike Nawrocki *Paul Rinkes *Brian Roberts *Sarah Smith *Brittany Stephens Story Development *Dustin Ballard *Leslie Ferrell *Mike Nawrocki *Laura Neutzling *Brian Roberts *Chris Wall Production Coordinators *Dustin Ballard *Jason Zito *Rachael Pitts *Tanja Crouch Production Assistants *Aimee Spice Production Intern *Nathaniel Marston Concept Art *Marc Camelbeke *Ron Eddy *Joel Fulkerson *Brian Gall *Tim Hodge *Cedric Hohnstadt *Tim Moen *Brian Roberts *Michael Spooner *Chuck Vollmer *Lin Zheng Storyboards *Tod Carter *Tim Hodge Title Designs *Ron Eddy Editing *Brent McCorkle *Mark Keefer *John Wall *Jon Mitchell Dialog Recording Facilities *Paragon Studios *Gap Digital *AudioEngine Character Dialog Recording *Sarah Vorhees *Glen West *Bob Giammarco Recording Assistants *Nicole Drouhard *Erik Kaufmann Business Affairs *Sonja Keith *Gia Russo Production Services Provided by *Huhu Studios Line Producer *Jacqui Foo CG Supervisor *Bill Boyce Production Editors *Bill Boyce *Rachael Pitts Layout *T. Jason Flinn *Jeffrey Hosken *Markus Kristensen *Rafael Malthus *George Oliver *Ranju Raveendran Animation *Kirby Atkins *Bill Boyce *T. Jason Flinn *Connie Holland *Markus Kristensen *Rafael Malthus *Danny Menendez *George Oliver *Ranju Raveendran *Adam Shaw *Aimee Spice *Samuel Wilkes Rigging *Nathan Chisholm *Sarah Matthews Modeling *Anupam Das *Daniel Garnier *Jeffrey Hosken *Rafael Malthus *Chris Omundsen *Ranju Raveendran *Aimee Spice *Samuel Wilkes Texturing *Jo-Ellen Bowen *Vijay Rajin *Tahlia Garnier *Leila Malthus *Suzan Su Effects *Chris Omundsen Compositing *Mark Bowen *Jeremy Wanhill Lighting *Jo-Ellen Bowen *Tahlia Garnier *Leila Malthus *Vijay Rajin *Suzan Su Shots *Nathan Chisholm *Sarah Matthews Shading *Jason Brown Technical Development *Jason Brown *Sarah Matthews *Jeremy Wanhill IT *Bill Boyce CEO *Trevor Yaxley Head of Production *Cameron Chittock Chief Financial Officer *Henry Wong Accountants *Camille Moore *Hock Eng Lee Administrator *Michelle Saleupolu Post Production *Andrew Youssi Online Editor *David Watson Post Production Visual Effects. *David Watson Sound Editor *Adam Frick Re-Recording Mixers *Adam Frick *Fred Paragano Foley Artist *Eric Gatheman Dialog Editor *Fred Paragano Caption/Subtitle Services by *Caption and Subtitle Services Research Services by *The Research House Clearance Services Inc Songs "VeggieTales Theme Song" Words and Music by Mike Nawrocki, Lisa Vischer and Kurt Heinecke ©2009 Big Idea Entertainment, LLC. "We're Barber-Barians" Words by Mike Nawrocki, Dustin Ballard and Philip Walton Music by Mike Nawrocki and Kurt Heinecke ©2013 Bob and Larry Publishing "Chog Norrius" Words by Mike Nawrocki Music by Mike Nawrocki and Kurt Heinecke ©2013 Bob and Larry Publishing "The Worst Barber-Barian" Words by Mike Nawrocki Music by Mike Nawrocki and Kurt Heinecke ©2013 Bob and Larry Publishing "Kilts and Stilts" Words by Mike Nawrocki Music by Mike Nawrocki and Kurt Heinecke ©2013 Bob and Larry Publishing "Oh MacLarry" Words by Mike Nawrocki Music by Mike Nawrocki and Kurt Heinecke ©2013 Bob and Larry Publishing "We're Barber-Barians/MacLarry Norrius (reprise)" Words by Mike Nawrocki, Dustin Ballard and Philip Walton Music by Mike Nawrocki and Kurt Heinecke ©2013 Bob and Larry Publishing "Brothers of the Highlands" Words by Mike Nawrocki Music by Mike Nawrocki and Kurt Heinecke ©2013 Bob and Larry Publishing "What Have We Learned" Words and Music by Phil Vischer and Lisa Vischer ©1993 Bob and Larry Publishing "Oh Scotty Boy" Based on "Danny Boy" by Frederic Weatherly Words by Mike Nawrocki Music from Traditional Melody "Londonderry Air" ©2013 Bob and Larry Publishing Instruments *Dennis Dearing *Gretchem Heinecke *Weston Demonbreun *Clayton Heinecke *Wesley Heinecke Executive in Charge of Production *Leslie Ferrell Copyright ©2013 Big Idea Entertainment, LLC. All Rights Reserved. Category:Research